


A Day in the Life: WangXian Edition

by FireboltSparks



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 12 pages of cute wangxian family dynamics, A'Yuan is 3 years old, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lan WangJi is a big shot businessman, M/M, Married WangXian and they have a son, Protective Parents, Wei WuXian is a stay at home artist, Youtuber!WangXian, because we need more lil A'Yuan!, but he's all better at the start of the story, honestly this is just a self-indulgent feel good fic, sick!A'Yuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltSparks/pseuds/FireboltSparks
Summary: "Hello, my lovely WangXianists! It’s your one and only Wei WuXian here! It’s been a couple days since our last video, and I know many of you have been patiently waiting for us. I want to apologize again for not sticking to our promised daily upload schedule. As many of you saw the post Lan Zhan made earlier on our SNS platforms, A'Yuan's been sick with the flu, so we've had our hands full taking care of him."- - -Welcome to Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi's YouTube channel, new and old WangXianists! Today's clip features WangXian taking care of our favorite little bunny, A'Yuan, who's finally recovering from being sick, the poor thing! But of course, Baba and DieDie will always be around to make him smile again.
Relationships: Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mentions of Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	A Day in the Life: WangXian Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly a year later but I finally got around to posting this fic! I can't seem to get enough of sweet fluffy WangXian family fics so here's another one to make you smile (or least I hope it does!). And yes, WangXian's YouTube fandom name is "WangXianists", go figure. :D
> 
> Note: Writing in italics indicates action on camera or exposition/internal thoughts while words spoken on camera is in regular font.

_The camera comes into focus on a slender young man with long inky black hair messily swept up into a high ponytail. It's barely held together by a red ribbon, which longtime viewers would quickly recognize as Wei WuXian’s signature item. He’s sitting on a deep blue accent chair in front of a fireplace in their spacious living room. The camera also captures a large family portrait that hangs right above the crackling fire._

_In the photo, an adorable baby boy shows off his gummy smile as he’s held upright by his parents, Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, who kneel on either side, kissing his chubby cheeks. Since they're a family channel, it's the perfect backdrop even though the photo was taken several years ago. That just means it gives Wei WuXian the chance to brag about how handsome his boys have gotten over the years, and that's always a plus._

_Wei WuXian starts the vlog with nearly the same enthusiasm he always does, with a smile and cheerful introduction. However, one could see the dark circles under his grey eyes. Even though it’s nearly Saturday afternoon, he speaks in hushed tones as if it’s the middle of the night instead._

"Hello, my lovely WangXianists! It’s your one and only Wei WuXian here! It’s been a couple days since our last video, and I know many of you have been patiently waiting for us. I want to apologize again for not sticking to our promised daily upload schedule. As many of you saw the post Lan Zhan made earlier on our SNS platforms, A'Yuan's been sick with the flu, so we've had our hands full taking care of him."

_Wei WuXian pauses and looks to his left at the empty hallway that eventually leads to their master bedroom. After a few moments, when nothing happens, he turns back to the camera. He continues to whisper, holding it a little closer._

“And in case you’re wondering where Lan Zhan is, he was actually up nearly all night taking care of our little one. Unfortunately, I couldn’t help him out much.” _Wei WuXian pouts in annoyance at the lens._

“I got a last-minute call from one of my clients that he wanted his commission, which was due next week, to be sent over to him by 8am this morning. Now you know me, I wasn't about to let that slide, especially with a sick child but bless my perfect hubby, he said he would look after A’Yuan and basically forced me into focusing solely on my commission.”

_Wei WuXian sighs at the camera and shakes his head in amused fondness._

“Isn’t he the best husband in the world? I definitely think there’s no one like my Lan Zhan. No offense to anyone else out there, but I'm just calling it like it is. I bet you agree with me, don't you?”

_Wei WuXian beams sappily at the camera. His viewers are used to him gushing about his hottie husband on the daily, so this is really nothing new. In fact, it wouldn’t be a WangXian video without either Lan WangJi or Wei WuXian mooning over each other, even after all these years together._

“Anyways, let’s let him rest a little longer. Also, we really want to thank each and every one of you who sent over your best wishes and love for A’Yuan over the past few days. It was awful seeing our little ray of sunshine hurting and exhausted, and as you can imagine, Lan Zhan and I were nearly out of our minds with worry. All of your comments and support really meant the world to us.”

_Wei WuXian makes a finger heart and blows a kiss into the camera._

“And then we found out that some of you even sent over care packages, which, by the way, you absolutely did not have to do! Seriously, I don’t know how we got so lucky to have such kind and compassionate people as part of our WangXian fam. As a thank you, we’ll be sure to do some unboxing videos for you guys sometime in the next couple of days. We'll even drop a few extra surprises along the way to make up for the recent lack of videos.”

“To answer the question many of you had, A’Yuan is doing much better now. His fever broke around 1 or 2 in the morning, and he's slept pretty well after that. We had him sleeping with us since he first started showing symptoms, and it helped him feel a little better. It put us at ease too, to be honest, having him close to us.”

 _Wei WuXian pauses and looks at the time on his cellphone._

“It's nearly 11am, so he's been knocked out for quite some time now. Actually, I should probably wake him up so he can take his medicine, and I’ll see if I can get him to drink some more water or maybe a bit of juice. Let’s go check up on our little radish.”

_He stands up and walks down the hallway to their bedroom. Placing his free hand on the doorknob, he turns it slowly and peeks into the room with camera in hand. Inside, A'Yuan's lying belly down on top of Lan WangJi, who has his arms cradled protectively around the child. Since A’Yuan’s turned his face towards the direction of the door, Wei WuXian gets a full shot of the 3-year-old peacefully snoozing, probably soothed by listening to his father’s heartbeat._

_Wei WuXian enters and slowly closes the door. He tiptoes closer to the sleeping duo. Lan WangJi, who is typically up at 5am on the dot every morning, is clearly deep in dreamland, having been up for several nights in a row. He hadn’t so much stirred up when Wei WuXian walked in. He’s standing by the bed now and tries valiantly not to squeal at the way A’Yuan is clutching at Lan Zhan’s shirt. He turns the camera back towards himself for just a second, so he could show his non-existent crowd how hard he's trying not to melt at the endearing father-son duo. The camera pans back to A’Yuan and Lan WangJi._

_Wei WuXian must have made some kind of noise, or A'Yuan sensed his presence because the boy starts to squirm and lets go of Lan WangJi’s shirt, using the same hand to rub at his eyes. He rubs his face again on Lan Zhan's chest, and then silver eyes blink up blearily at the camera._

“Hi, _baobei_ ,” _Wei WuXian murmurs, placing his free hand on A’Yuan’s forehead, checking for signs of a temperature, before tenderly stroking up and down his back._ “Sorry for waking you up. How’re you feeling?” 

_A'Yuan stays still for a moment, a bit disoriented, and then mumbles,_ “Baba?”

“Yes, Baba’s here, I’m here. Are you feeling better today?”

_Wei WuXian continues to pet his son, running his hand through A’Yuan’s soft locks. He lets the small child take his time to become more aware of his surroundings. To his utter relief, A’Yuan feels relatively cool to Wei WuXian’s touch and a little damp, most likely from the fever breaking overnight._

“Mn, feeling better.” _A brief pause, and then he speaks up again_. “A’Yu’n still sick?”

“It’s alright, darling. You’re going to be just fine. You’re not sick anymore, ‘kay? Do you want to come with Baba? Let’s get you some food in your tummy and maybe a nice warm bath too.”

“Mmkay.” _A’Yuan nods, pliable in his sleepy daze. “_ What ‘bout DieDie? DieDie also come?”

“Ah, DieDie’s a bit tired, so let’s let him sleep, okay? Baba wants to spend some time with his little bunny.”

_Wei WuXian boops A’Yuan on the nose, who scrunches it and giggles quietly. Wei WuXian sighs, visibly grateful to hear his son’s precious laughter after a grueling couple of days. He leans down and scoops up him up, camera still in hand while being careful not to jostle his still sleeping husband._

_A’Yuan clings to him like a little monkey, burying his face in Wei WuXian’s neck._

“Do you think you can hold the camera for me, A’Yuan? Baba’s going need a hand to open the door.”

_A'Yuan nods and takes hold of the camera, cradling it carefully in both of his tiny hands, just like how DieDie taught him._

“Hello,” _he murmurs tiredly._ “We hafta be real quiet 'cuz my DieDie’s sleeping." 

_Wei WuXian chuckles, crossing the room and closes the door as quietly as he can. Once they've entered the living room, he takes back the camera._

“Look at him, A'Yuan's become a pro-YouTuber now! He’s gotten used to speaking with our off-screen friends since he usually sees Lan Zhan and I talking into the lens.” 

"Good boy, A'Yuan," _Wei WuXian praises._ “Thank you for being careful and not dropping our friends.”

_Wei WuXian sets the camera up on the coffee table, facing the same blue chair he was sitting in earlier. He adjusts the zoom, so it captures a wider angle._

“How about you spend some time with them while Baba warms up something yummy for A’Yuan?”

_He goes to deposit the 3-year-old into the chair but A’Yuan whines and tightens his arms and legs around Wei WuXian._

“No, Baba! A’Yuan wanna stay with you!” _His big eyes start to tear up with the prospect of being separated from his father, even if the kitchen was in visible distance of the living room._

 _“Awww, it’s okay,_ baobei _,_ it’s okay, you can stay with me.” _Wei WuXian immediately shifts his grip and starts rocking the boy back and forth, hushing him softly. Once A’Yuan realizes that Wei WuXian isn’t leaving him behind, he calms down, although he doesn't loosen his grip entirely._

"A'Yuan's been through some rough days, so it’s only natural he’s a bit more anxious today.” _Wei WuXian presses a few quick kisses on A’Yuan’s forehead, still swaying gently. He hums A'Yuan's special melody that Lan WangJi had created just for him. He spends quite a bit of time just walking from one end of the room to the other at a relaxed pace, the same way he used when A’Yuan was still a tiny baby. After some time, he peeks over to see if they’re still visible on camera before saying,_ “Lan Zhan, don’t forget to speed up this part of the vlog.” _He blows over a thank-you kiss directly at the lens, smirking as he imagines an unsuspecting Lan Zhan’s ears turning red when he goes to edit the clip._

_The man has no problems kissing him on camera and sometimes even tries to slip him tongue (!). At this point, Wei WuXian has to be the responsible adult and pull away to half-heartedly scold his husband that not only is this a family-friendly channel but that years from now their innocent son will watch his parents make out in front of millions of viewers, so really, “We can’t traumatize our only child, Lan Zhan!”. Even so, a flirtatious and assertive Wei WuXian is enough to thoroughly weaken Lan WangJi’s defenses (not that he could really resist Wei WuXian much anyway). Wei WuXian smiles to himself._

_A little gurgle breaks the otherwise silent room and brings Wei WuXian out of his reverie. He grins again,_ “It seems we have one hungry little A’Yuan, hm? Baba’s not going to put you down but let’s go into the kitchen so we can get you something to eat, okay?”

_He adjusts A'Yuan to the side of his hip and walks over to fiddle with the camera again. Once the zoom is adjusted, he grabs it with his free hand, walking over to their kitchen and talking into the lens once more._

“So yesterday, in between working on my commission, I called Jiejie and asked for her famous lotus and pork rib soup recipe. Because it's the magical cure-all that works every time, and I want my little bunny to get better as soon as possible! Isn’t that right, bun?” _Wei WuXian smiles down at A’Yuan, who’s back to being all smiles._

“Yay, ‘Li Guma’s soup! I love Guma’s soup the best!”

“Hmph, if I didn’t love Jiejie’s soup the best too, I’d be a little sad, A’Yuan! What about Baba’s cooking? Didn’t you like the congee I made the other day? The one with all your favorite veggies in it?”

“Mn, A’Yuan liked it! A’Yuan likes Baba’s food the best too!”

“Why you sly little thing you! Playing it up for both sides, are we?” _Wei WuXian sets the camera down on the kitchen counter, facing their dinner table. He places A’Yuan in his designated spot at the table before using both hands to squish his chubby cheeks in punishment, successfully distracting him from the fact that he wasn't attached to Wei WuXian anymore._

“You know what this means, right, A’Yuan? It’s time for the tickle monster to punish naughty kids who lie to their Baba!” 

_He goes in to lightly prod his fingers at A’Yuan’s sides, not pressing too hard because he didn’t want his little boy to overexert himself. Still, it’s enough to cause A’Yuan to burst into a flurry of laughter, gasping out breathless protests._

“No, no, Baba! A’Yuan didn’t lie, A’Yuan didn’t lie! A’Yuan’s a good boy!”

_Wei WuXian stops his tickle attacks and instead presses little kisses all over A’Yuan’s precious face._

“Yes, yes. Of course, my little A’Yuan is the bestest bunny in all the land!”

 _A’Yuan squirms in delight, soaking in all of his father’s open adoration._ “But I’m not a bunny! I’m a boy!”

“Really? Are you sure about that?” _Wei WuXian grabs something from the side of the table before sending over a quick wink at the camera. Quick as lightning, he plops it on A’Yuan’s head._

“But real boys don’t have furry ears, now do they? Which means I’ve gotten myself a little bunny instead of a boy!”

_A’Yuan laughs again and feels the headband on top of his head. Indeed, two large furry ears flop down on either side of his head!_

“You’re so silly, Baba. These aren’t my real ears!” _A’Yuan grabs both of Wei WuXian’s hands and brings them to feel his own ears in an effort to prove his point._ “These are my real ears!”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Those might be the fakes ones!” _Wei WuXian waves his hand in the direction of the camera._ “And I think our WangXianist friends might also think you’re a bunny. Maybe you should try to convince them you’re actually a boy instead. Can you do that?”

“I can convince them A’Yuan’s a real boy, Baba! I can do it!”

“Alright, if you say so. Let me bring the camera.” _Wei WuXian walks over to the countertop and grabs the lens._ “Mission accomplished,” _he grins proudly._ “A’Yuan’s feeling more comfortable now, so I'm going to leave him with you for a bit so I can put together a quick meal. Please keep him company!” _He also grabs a clean sippy cup from one of the cabinets and fills it up with fresh cool water from the filtered tap. “_ Lately, A’Yuan's been using the same cups we do, but he’s still slightly under the weather, so it's easier this way and less chance he'll spill it.” 

_He walks back over to A'Yuan and sets the camera on the table facing his son, far enough away where the boy couldn't grab it but close enough so it could see himself on the flip screen_. _He also hands over the cup of water._

“Here you go, _baobei_. Go ahead and do your best to convince them you’re a real boy.” _He winks at his son before continuing_. “Baba’s going to be right here the whole time. Also, please drink some more water while you’re chatting, okay?”

_A’Yuan nods, no sign of his previous reluctance at being separated from his father. He grabs the cup and dutifully gulps down the water before turning to the camera, excitedly speaking into it._

**_//Off-Camera//_ **

_With A’Yuan peacefully chattering away in the background, Wei WuXian wanders back to the kitchen. He grabs the lotus and pork rib soup he made last night from the fridge and pours it out into a saucepan. Leaving it to heat up on the stove, he pulls out the sandwich bread. Then, he puts together a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich: a simple meal but one of A'Yuan's favorites._

_Knowing how much A’Yuan would adore it, he finds various animal-shaped cookie cutters they bought last year and carves out a kitty, and of course, a bunny-shaped piece. The leftovers he uses to artfully decorate the plate. Next, he chops up some washed cucumbers and carrots (again, A’Yuan’s favorites). He places the sandwich pieces and the vegetables into a rabbit-shaped plate with tiny compartments. Bunnies were a bit of a theme in this household, he smirks to himself. By the time he’s done putting together the rest of the meal, the soup is merrily bubbling, so Wei WuXian ladles it into a brightly colored toddler-safe bowl. Both the plate and the bowl are transferred to a plastic food tray, which he brings over to A'Yuan, who's now talking about how he missed school the past few days. He gently places the tray in front of A'Yuan, adjusting the camera, so it doesn't get in the way of the food._

**_//Off-Camera End//_ **

“Alright, my little chatterbox, that's enough of storytime. It's time to eat."

“Okay, Baba!” _A'Yuan agrees, easily persuaded by the delicious aroma of the soup. He sees the cat and rabbit-shaped pieces and cheers in excitement._ “Lookit, Baba! It’s a kitty and a bunny!” 

_Wei WuXian nods, caressing A’Yuan’s cheek with the back of his hand._ “That’s right, _baobei_. Baba made it just for you.”

“Thank you, Baba. Love you.” _A’Yuan beams at Wei WuXian, who coos in return._

“Love you too. Bet your DieDie taught you to be a sweet talker, huh.”

“DieDie is so smart. I love DieDie too.” _A’Yuan speaks up instantly, ever a Daddy’s boy._

 _Wei WuXian stifles his laughter and playfully ruffles his son’s hair._ "Yes, yes, we all love each other. Start eating now, mister, or the tickle monster will come to get you again." _Wei WuXian wriggles his fingers in the air at A'Yuan, who giggles again but obediently chomps on the kitty shaped piece._

_Wei WuXian moves his chair closer, feeding his son spoonfuls of soup in between his own bites of the sandwich._

“I know this isn’t the most exciting of our vlogs,” _he says to the camera,_ “but this is probably the most we’re going to do today. It looks like A’Yuan’s feeling better by the minute, but I don’t want him moving around too much, at least for today.”

 _A’Yuan’s munching on a carrot and goes to take a sip of water when he realizes it’s empty._ “Baba, more water, please?”

“Of course, bun. Are you still hungry? Want some more soup?”

 _A’Yuan enthusiastically responds,_ “Mm, want more of ‘Li Guma’s soup!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I made it. Some credit for your poor father who toiled away in the kitchen, please,” _Wei WuXian makes a silly face at A'Yuan, who sticks his tongue out in return. Wei WuXian pretends to grab his nose and then lightly pinches A’Yuan’s cheek again._ “Now you’ve done it, I’m never giving you your nose back!”

 _A’Yuan bursts into peals of laughter again_ , “No, Baba, give it back! It’s mine!” 

"Well, alright, I suppose since A'Yuan is a good boy, he can have his nose back." _He makes a whole show of putting A’Yuan’s “nose” back on and is about to get up to grab some more soup and water from the kitchen when he hears the bedroom room open._

“Oops, I think we woke Lan Zhan up,” _he says to the camera just as Lan WangJi meanders into their dining room. He’s freshened up a bit as he’s no longer wearing the same pajamas he went to sleep in last night, but his hair is tousled from sleep, and his amber gaze is a bit less alert than usual. He’s still unfairly gorgeous, and Wei WuXian soaks in every second like the lovesick husband he is._

“Morning, _lao gong_. Or rather, afternoon now. We were too loud, huh?” _Wei WuXian apologizes with a guilty look._

 _Lan WangJi makes a sound of disagreement and walks over to Wei WuXian, tilting his head up with a finger for a brief kiss._ “You did not. It was past time to wake up." 

_Not one to be left behind, A’Yuan cries out,_ “DieDie, A’Yuan wants a kiss, too!”

“Mn. Good afternoon, _baobao._ ” _Lan WangJi bends down and presses a kiss on A’Yuan’s cheek. Then, just because he feels like it, he presses one more kiss to A’Yuan’s other cheek making the toddler squeal in delight. Meanwhile, Wei WuXian grins at the camera and proudly states_ , “He gets that from me. We can never have enough kisses in this household. Isn’t that right, A’Yuan?”

“Yes!” _A’Yuan raises his arms up to his DieDie, silently asking to be picked up. Lan WangJi gives in immediately and tucks him at his side, gently patting his back._ “Wei Ying and A’Yuan can have all the kisses they want.” _He places the back of his hand on A’Yuan’s forehead._ “No fever. He seems to be doing better.” _Lan WangJi looks over at Wei WuXian questioningly._

“I haven’t measured his temperature again since the last time I checked, but his fever broke around 1 o'clock this morning, and he’s more energetic today too. We were just having an early lunch, and then I was going to give him a bath. Speaking of food, he wanted some soup. Lan Zhan, can you sit at the table with him? I’ll go refill his water and get him another bowl of soup. Give me a few minutes and I'll put together something for you too.” _Wei WuXian grabs the empty soup bowl and sippy cup off the table and goes off-screen into the kitchen._

_Lan WangJi sets A'Yuan's booster seat aside and sits down with the three-year-old still in his lap. He strokes the bunny ears, which are still on A'Yuan's head._

“What’s this?” _he asks mildly._

“Baba said I’m a bunny and bunnies have ears just like this! ‘Cept I told my friends”, _A’Yuan points to the camera,_ “that I’m a real boy. See?” _He takes the bunny ears on and off._ “A bunny couldn’t take his ears off like this. But I can, because I’m not a bunny.” _A brief pause._ “But DieDie, is it okay if A’Yuan is _sometimes_ a bunny?” _He cranes his neck upwards, looking at Lan WangJi with wide eyes._

 _L_ _an WangJi’s lips quirk at his endearing son. He reassuringly pats A’Yuan’s on top of his head, right in between the bunny ears._

“Of course. A’Yuan can be whatever he likes as long as he’s happy.” 

“Will DieDie still love A’Yuan?”

“Mn. Forever and ever. No matter what,” _Lan WangJi replies in all seriousness. A’Yuan beams back and snuggles back into his father’s embrace. He goes back to chattering away a mile a minute, sometimes at the camera and sometimes to his father. Lan WangJi responds with an_ "Mn," _or a_ “Is that so?” _every now and then, happy to give A’Yuan his full undivided attention._

 _S_ _eeing his son back to his usual cheerful self is enough to loosen the tension built over the last several days. Lan WangJi had never felt so helpless, watching his precious son shiver and cough, huddled under the blankets. He knows it took a toll on Wei WuXian as well, and he even had to deal with stress from work on top of everything else. Thankfully, their brother-in-law, Jin Zixuan, was a pediatrician and had provided them with medicine and all the guidance they needed to take care of their sick child. He had even dropped by a few times to check up on his nephew, much to the eternal gratefulness of A'Yuan parents. As a way of thanks, Lan WangJi makes a mental note to gift Jin Zixuan with a bottle of his favorite whiskey, a 17-year-old Suntory Hibiki. A delicious savory aroma brings Lan WangJi back to the present._

_Wei WuXian reappears on screen holding a tray with both hands, which contains two bowls of lotus and pork rib soup and a plate with a large steamed dumpling stuffed with minced chicken, shitake mushrooms, and yam beans. Wei WuXian has even neatly cut the big pau in half. The tray also contains two cups of water. He places it in front of Lan Zhan along with a fresh cup of water for A'Yuan._

“You must be starving, Lan Zhan. Let me hold A’Yuan. I can feed him while you eat.”

 _Wei WuXian goes to grab his son, but Lan Zhan shakes his head,_ “It’s alright. I can do both.” _He scoops up a spoonful of soup from the bowl closest to him and gently blows on it._

Ahhh,” _A’Yuan patiently open his mouth like a baby bird, waiting to be fed. Lan WangJi obliges, feeding him a spoonful of soup. He then uses his chopsticks to tear a small piece of the bun for A’Yuan before digging in himself._

 _Wei WuXian laughs, gazing fondly at the scene._ “Aiyo, look at this spoiled little prince we have here, everyone. What a lucky boy - he has a Baba and a DieDie who willing wait on him hand and foot.”

“A’Yuan is not spoiled,” _Lan WangJi disagrees immediately._ "He is just well-loved." _He feeds A’Yuan again, who accidentally spills some of it down his shirt._

“Oopsies, it spilled! _”_ _A’Yuan yelps. Lan WangJi just calmy wipes A’Yuan’s mouth and continues to feed him in between eating his own meal._

“Ahh, Lan Zhan, it was just a joke! Goodness, if only your subordinates at work knew what big softie you are. Maybe they wouldn’t be so intimated by you!” _Wei WuXian teases his husband and then turns to his son._ "It's okay, bun. Don't worry about the mess. We can clean you up in the bath."

“Mn.” _Lan WangJi replies, not even bothering to deny Wei WuXian’s claim._

"It's okay. It can be a secret just between us. And, of course, our WangXianist friends watching this video. But I'm sure they'll keep it hush-hush, won't you?" _Wei WuXian grins at the camera._

“No doubt. It is classified information after all.” _Lan WangJi gazes solemnly at the camera._

 _Wei WuXian can’t help but chortle in response, loving every second of his husband’s dry humor. And although he doesn’t get it, A’Yuan also giggles._ “DieDie is so funny!” he exclaims, swinging his legs back and forth in excitement.

“Yes, he sure is!” _Wei WuXian agrees readily._

_Lan WangJi goes to feed him another bite of the steamed bun, but A'Yuan turns his head away._

“‘M full now, DieDie. No more.”

“Are you sure?” _Lan WangJi furrows his brows, looking over to Wei WuXian, concerned that A'Yuan had barely half the bowl._

“It’s alright, Lan Zhan. He had a full bowl of soup earlier and a PB&J sandwich with some fruit and veggies on the side. If he gets hungry later, I can whip up something for him. I’ll get him a glass of mango juice to sip on in the meantime.”

 _Lan WangJi nods, satisfied that his son had sufficient nutrients in his stomach. After guiding A'Yuan to drink a few more sips of water, Lan WangJi strokes A’Yuan’s hair._ “How about a bath, _baobao_?” _he asks, already anticipating his response since, just like any other little boy, A'Yuan detests baths with a passion._

“Great idea,” Wei WuXian chimes in. “Much needed for my stinky little bunny!" He squishes A'Yuan's cheeks again, who immediately begins to protest.

"No! A'Yuan's not stinky! No bath, yuck," _he cries. He turns around in Lan WangJi's lap and wraps his arms around Lan WangJi._

“No bath?” _he asks plaintively, making pleading eyes at his DieDie._

“How about a bubble bath with DieDie?” _Lan WangJi counters._ "A'Yuan can also select his favorite bath toys, and we can play for a little while. After we brush your teeth.”

 _A_ _’Yuan hesitates_. “With DieDie? And toys?” 

_Lan WangJi nods his head in agreement. Wei WuXian just watches from the side, knowing that it's a tempting offer for his son, who cherishes every moment with his DieDie. It’s not because he loves Wei WuXian any less but rather the fact that A’Yuan spends more time with him rather than with Lan WangJi. When they first bought this house, Lan WangJi had an art studio built so Wei WuXian could work from home. Neither Lan WangJi nor Wei WuXian had wanted to send him away to a daycare, so it had ended up working out quite well. Although it did get a bit stressful at times, Wei WuXian was perfectly content, knowing he could earn income and take care of his son at the same time._

_On the other hand, as one of the executive co-founders of Lan Holdings, Inc., Lan WangJi, unfortunately, did not have the same luxury. He often needed to be on-site to attend meetings with clients and board members, sometimes even jetting all around the world to secure deals. As such, Wei WuXian and A'Yuan missed him terribly when he had to attend those global meetings and often ended up clinging to him more than usual upon his return. Not that Lan WangJi has any reason to complain, of course. He misses his family just as much, if not more, and especially hates the idea of missing out on some of the precious moments of his young son growing up. And so, he tries to spend as much free time as possible with A'Yuan to make up for his absence._

“Eh, bath time with DieDie? Sounds like so much fun, A’Yuan!” Wei WuXian pipes up in encouragement.

“Okay! If it’s with DieDie, A’Yuan will take a bath.”

 _Lan WangJi rewards his quick acceptance with an actual full-blown smile, soft and tender_.

“Good boy.” _He pressed another kiss to A’Yuan’s forehead and stands up_

“Let’s go pick out your toys. Say goodbye to our friends for now, A’Yuan.”

 _A’Yuan unwinds one of his arms from Lan WangJi’s neck to wave at the lens and blows a kiss to the camera with a loud “mwah!”_ “Byebye! See you later!”

 _Lan WangJi also waves at the camera. With a simple_ “Thank you” _and another quick kiss for Wei WuXian, he disappears off-screen with his son cradled in his arms, presumably heading towards the master bedroom. Wei WuXian turns back to the camera with a smile, lifting it off the table to bring closer to himself._

“That’s Lan Zhan’s way to let you guys and gals know how much we appreciate you! Thank you again for looking out for us these past few days. I know it was a short video this time, but it's best we spend the rest of the day recovering so we can come back with even better content for you lovely folks out there. So that’s all for today’s vlog. Remember to subscribe if you want more of the WangXian fam and click on that bell button to be the first to know when we upload new videos! And if you liked today’s video, do leave us a comment below and hit that like button! As always, remember to be kind and love yourself. See you later!”

_Wei WuXian smiles wide and makes a finger heart at the screen before hitting a button on the side of the camera. Then the screen goes dark._

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! It was originally going to be a short story but somehow ended up as my longest fic yet. I guess little A'Yuan is just too cute to resist! I may come back with another chapter or snippet to add to this universe but no promises. :) Kudos and comments most appreciated! If you're in the mood for more cute WangXian family dynamics, feel free to check out my other stories! 
> 
> Also, I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/softxianxian), where I cry every day about all things MDZS/CQL/MXTX related. Come say hi if you'd like, I'm always up for making new friends!


End file.
